


What one can do. (And what one can't)

by orphan_account



Series: Sherlock spanking stories [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hairbrush, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's behaviour has taken a turn for the worse. Mrs Hudson reaches the end of her tether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What one can do. (And what one can't)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after The Sign of Three but before his last vow :)

Mrs Hudson was having a rather trying day. It was all Sherlock's fault, to be honest. 

In the past week alone he had been playing violin in the middle of the night, blowing up beakers in the day and trying to make instant grape coffee, which hadn't gone well - and not to mention the three new bullet holes in the wall. 

Ever since John had married Mary he would just push and push. Probably trying to see how long it would take to drive her mad. She had a good mind to call John and get him to talk some sense into the silly boy.

However, when she found him rooting around in her closet after coming back from Speedy's, it was the last straw.

"Sherlock Holmes! What on earth do you think you're doing!? In a lady's bedroom!"

The detective nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his landlady's enraged shout. He turned around quickly, nearly dropping the dress he was gripping tightly and standing up straight. "It's an experiment!"

"An experiment that involves my clothing!" She put her hands on her hips. "That is completely unacceptable and you know it."

"It's fine! There's nothing wrong with it and I'm not hurting anyone!"

"If there was 'nothing wrong with it' why did you wait until you knew I'd gone out before doing it?" She scolded furiously. "Now give that to me right away."

Sherlock glared at her. "It's for science."

"I don't care if it's for all the tea in China, Sherlock! Hand it over." 

The detective looked extremely frustrated. "Why do you have to be so bloody stupid?" He whined, stamping his foot childishly and yet not relinquishing his hold on the dress.

"What did you just say to me?" Mrs Hudson said dangerously.

Usually Sherlock would have just backed down by this point, but he was clearly having one of those days, because instead of simply apologising and handing the dress over like she had expected him to he hissed: "You heard me."

"How dare you, Sherlock Holmes! You apologise for that right now!"

He rolled his eyes. "No," he snapped petulantly.

"Fine! That's it!" She was originally going to let Sherlock off but really, he needed to learn a lesson.

She marched over to him, ignoring his wide eyed rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights expression. He dropped the dress so quickly it was as if it was red hot and stepped away from her, courage draining away as quickly as it had come.

Mrs Hudson followed him with her best No Nonsense face plastered on. He tensed up, expecting her to shout at him or perhaps give him a clip about the head. He was slightly shocked when instead of something vaguely dignified, she reached up, grasped his ear in a tight pinch and dragged him down to her level.

"Ow! Mrs Hudson, let me go!" He gaped, not really registering his situation.

Towing him along beside her she strode towards her bed, sitting herself down carefully. She kept a firm grip on his ear and so he was forced to flop ungainly across her knees.

He gasped and she quickly adjusted him so that his backside was in the air. Finally, she pulled his arm back sharply, insuring that the only way he would be able to squirm free and escape would be by hurting her and she knew, no matter how naughty Sherlock was, he would never do that. 

She looked around for inspiration and saw the perfect implement for her services lying innocently on her bedside cabinet. 

Sherlock strained his neck back, trying to see what she was doing. She pushed his head back down firmly, but without hurting him.

"I was going to overlook this, but I'm afraid you've left me with no choice, young man!"

There was a resounding crack as the hard backed wooden hairbrush made contact with Sherlock's upturned bottom.

He gave a shocked yelp, bucking upwards with his hand shooting back to protect his backside. Mrs Hudson removed it, firmly holding it at the small of his back, before bringing the brush down a second time.

"What are you doing?" He cried with horror as she continued to spank him.

Mrs Hudson ignored his complaints, smacking him again. "Sherlock Holmes, you were so rude to me just now!" She gave him another sharp thwack and then another, getting herself back into the swing. It had been a long time since she'd last used this particular method of discipline.

"Stop it!" He grunted when the hairbrush hit home again and again. It was like it never stopped! "Owwww! Y-you-you can't do this!"

He gave a scandalised yelp when she ignored his pleas.

Spanking him faster she said: "If you don't want to be treated like a little boy, then you had better stop behaving like one. I'm at the end of my tether with you behaving like a spoilt brat! The way you've been behaving lately has been worse than ever and this has been a long time coming, so I certainly hope you're learning your lesson. Because, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, we are far from done!" 

Sherlock flushed at the use of his full name. The pain in his buttocks was burning red hot now.

"No!" He wailed, writhing and kicking as he struggled to free himself. "Ow!" Her only reply was to spank him harder and that really wasn't what he was hoping for."

"Sherlock," she said calmly, still smacking away. "I want you to know that the way you behave in this flat is simply out of order."

"I don't -ow! - I don't do anything o-out of order!"

"Excuse me Sherlock," she gave him the hardest whack yet and he bucked, crying out in pain and shock. "Bullet holes in my wall?" Another forceful crack. "Violin at all hours? The constant smell of decaying body parts? Going into my bedroom and attempting to take my clothes? Not to mention your bloody cheek!"

"Stop it - stop it, it really hurts!" He gripped the blankets on the bed and dropped his head in them, covering up his face and refusing to give in to his punishment.

"Well dear, if it didn't I'd be doing it wrong." She placed the brush flat down on both of his buttocks and held it there. "Now Sherlock, is there anything you would like to say to me?" She prompted.

Sherlock breathed heavily. "Fine! Fine. I'm sorry, ok?" He head-butted the blankets angrily. "That good enough for you?"

"No! It is not!" She landed a hard flurry of smacks on his mostly untouched thighs and he squawked in displeasure. "I'll hear that again and without the attitude, young man!"

Sherlock went as red as his backside. "I'm sorry!”

"Glad to hear it." She continued spanking him, hard strikes that burned right through his trousers. 

"Stop! Just stop, please! I'm really sorry!" He wriggled, trying to alleviate the sting. Mrs Hudson put a hand on his hip to still him but didn't stop.

"Sherlock, I want you to keep that promise. And when you wake up tomorrow and feel this, I think you're going to remember that promise!"

Sherlock felt childish tears tickling the edge of his eyes. "I will, I swear I will!"

"Very good." She put the brush down, gently patted his sore bottom and let him stand.

He rose stiffly, bringing his hands behind him to gingerly rub his sore cheeks. He could feel the heat radiating through the fabric and he felt his eyes brim with tears. "Oh, come here, sweetheart," Mrs Hudson said softly. She pulled him into a hug and he hung limply, unable to focus on anything other than the pain in his backside. 

"There, there. It's alright love. Come on." She rubbed his back gently. "We're going to go to my kitchen now and we're going to get us both a nice hot cup of tea."

She stepped up, giving him a little push when he failed to comply, looking slightly shell-shocked. 

......

Sherlock followed his landlady into her kitchen, rubbing his burning bottom with both hands, hardly able to believe it. He'd been scolded, spanked and lectured like a naughty child and he was only just starting to get over the shock.

Mrs Hudson bustled about her kitchen, finding mugs. "Pass me the milk, dear," she called over her shoulder. He blinked. "Come on now love. In the fridge. Where I don't keep my stolen body parts?"

"Molly gives them to me," he mumbled as he opened the fridge door.

His landlady ignored that, spooning sugar into the mugs. "Go grab a packet of hobnobs. I don't know about you, but I need something to eat!"

She headed for her small living room, sitting down on the sofa and passing Sherlock his tea. Her badly behaved tenant joined her gingerly, trying not to put too much pressure on his sore behind.

Dipping a biscuit into her tea Mrs Hudson said conversationally: "I think we need to have a good chat about why you've been behaving this way."

Sherlock choked on his tea. "I disagree," he spluttered. "Can't we just forget about it?"

"No, we can't. Do you want me to call John?"

"No!"

"Alright, I won't. But if this sort of behaviour continues then I most certainly will. And you'll be back over my knee for a good hiding before you can say 'bored'!"

Sherlock flushed. "That won't be necessary," he promised. He meant it too. It wasn't just the idea of another painful spanking either. He knew he had been quite awful this past week and Mrs Hudson hadn't deserved it.

"I should hope not dear. Now if you start to get bored and lonely, I want you to come and talk to me. No dangerous experiments, no shooting the wall. Come along and have a chat. We can play a board game or have a cup of tea." She patted his knee.

"Okay." Sherlock said quietly.

"Very good!" She pulled him into another tight hug, kissing him on the top of his head. He breathed in the scent of her perfume, feeling much calmer now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Comments get you a hug from Mycroft :D
> 
> Also, if you liked this, read The Experiment series by Ttime42 - Mrs Hudson spanks our Sherlock there too, it's awesome.


End file.
